My Knight My Pearl
by TheDuchessOfArendelle
Summary: Pearl finds herself lost in an foggy abyss, drawn back into the world of consciousness by a sweet voice. "Hurry back to me my Pearl. You've been gone far too long..." Mutual fluffy, ansgtish? Pearl/Rose [Perose] because there's not enough of them out there! Featuring cute sneaky Ruby and Sapphire. ONE-SHOT Gemslash. Don't read if that makes you uncomfortable.


My Knight. My Pearl.

"… My Pearl…"

The voice was low and sweet and sounded light years away. The sound tickled her ears like a delicate kiss. Pearl was determined to chase after it. She'd follow it even through the foggy abyss of nothingness she was trapped in.

"….always trying to protect me, while you forget to protect yourself…"

That same voice, so familiar. The name was on the tip of her tongue. And it tasted sweet. Delicate. She had to find it. She had to get back to it.

"Please hurry. Come back to me my Pearl. You've been gone for far too long."

The words gently echoed around her. She kept running in one direction, hoping she would reach that melodic voice soon.

"My sweet Pearl. I miss you... I lo-"

The voice faded away before she could finish her sentence. Pearl began to panic. She looked around and saw nothing. She continued running, hoping she could still find her way to that divine sound. She stopped in her tracks again when she heard another sound. Crying. The most beautiful sobbing she'd ever heard. Pearl's heart felt like a gem stone breaking into a million pieces at the very thought of that wondrous being hurting.

But who was it? Where was the voice coming from? Where was she even? How'd she get here?

Pearl stood in the middle of the vast nothingness. She closed her eyes. Sitting down on what she assumed was a ground, she crossed her legs and tried to concentrate. To think.

What was the last thing she remembered?

 _Swords clanking against each other; hard enough to create sparks of light. Screaming. Horrible screaming. All around her. So much pain. So much suffering. Gems falling. Hitting the ground with a hard thud. Staring at her with blank eyes that still managed to hold accusations in them. 'This is your fault. You did this.' A battle worn red and yellow gem jumping in front of her out of nowhere, sword raised high, ready to strike. She parried just in time to escape the death blow. She was quick. She swiftly regained her balance and brought her own sword up. With one fatal swoop she plunged the sword into the gem's abdomen. It let out a horrid screech before its eyes went dark and it poofed into its gem. Poofed… She took her sword and drove it hard into the center of the gem. It shattered instantly._

 _That was once somebody. It was somebody's friend. Daughter…. Lover._

 _She keeps moving. Keeps running. And then…_

 _A loud cry. A familiar one._

 _She looks toward the sound. It's floating down from a tall hill about 800 feet away from where she's running. She sees her. Beautiful long pink curls dirtied with the brown soil of earth. Flowing white dress also ruined with the wet dirt. She seemed to be covered in it. Plump pink lips drown down in a grimace of pain. Eyes determined even as tears gather in them. Another figure laughing. Looming closer with sinister intent in their eyes. Smile just a bit too wide. Too happy to be in the midst of hell._

 _When did it start raining?_

 _She hadn't noticed the liquid falling from the sky until she started running towards that hill. Slipping and sliding as the mud beneath her feet tried it's best to team up with gravity and throw her to the ground._

 _Two more gems jumped in front of her. With a scowl and a scream, she fought them both off, swiftly disposing of them. And she kept running. Keeping an eye on both figures. The pink haired goddess was weak. She could barely hold her sword and shield. But she stood her ground. Refusing to back down. Refusing to give in… to give up._

 _Of course she would refuse. Even if all was loss. Even if over half of their forces had been obliterated. She'd never give up._

 _The figure above her seemed to be talking to her. Ridiculing her. Slowly walking closer and closer. Laugh louder. Hardier. Her giant battle ax glinted maliciously. She raised it above her head. With one hit the shield was obliterated. The pink haired beauty was too weak to summon another. She closed her eyes in resignation._

 _No._

 _No._

 _Nononononono._

 _She was almost there. She was coming. She was going to save her. Protect her. At any and all cost._

 _The overly large orange gem looked crazed as lightening lit her face up. She again had the ax raised above her head and as the lithe gem closed in she could hear the end of her sentence._

"… _e Quartz. Say goodbye to this pathetic little planet!"_

 _She had to get to her. She had to. Tears streamed down her faced as she ran the last few inches._

" _Rose!" she called out. The larger pink gem looked at her, surprise then dread in her eyes._

 _The last thing she saw was those same gorgeous black eyes, like shimmering pieces of onyx, staring at her as tears escaped them._

" _Oh Pearl…"_

 _And then darkness._

Pearl opened her eyes.

"Rose." She muttered to herself.

"Rose… Rose Quartz… _My_ Rose."

Rose stopped crying when she heard her name. Was she hearing things? Was this it? She looked down at the gem stone resting gently on her pillow. She watched in awe and happiness as a brought light engulfed the stone. She shielded her eyes, but after a few seconds the lights had died down. Rose removed her hands and stared with unabashed joy at the figure laying before her.

"…Pearl." She gasped. Crying again. This time tears of joy. Pearl groaned a bit before slowly opening her eyes.

"R- Rose?" she spoke in a voice raspy from unuse. The smaller gem's eyes finally focused and she saw the smiling and crying face of Rose Quartz staring back at her. The pale gem frowned and brought a hand up to Rose's face, gently wiping away a tear.

"Are you alright?" she asked. Rose couldn't help but let out a laugh.

"You've been regenerating inside your gem for almost two years, and the first thing you do is ask me if _I'm_ alright? You truly are wonderful my Pearl."

Pearl blushed brightly at the sentiment and Rose couldn't help but giggle at the adorable reaction.

"T-two years? I had no idea. I've been gone for so long. What happened?" she asked, trying to sit up in bed. Rose took on a worried expression and helped the pale gem sit up. The larger of the two took a seat on the bed beside her. Gently clearing her throat, she grabbed Pearl's hands, looking at the way they perfectly fit in her own as she began to speak.

"You saved me my precious Pearl. You saved my life. Jasper was about to shatter my gem and you jumped in front of me, taking the full force of the hit. Ruby and Sapphire quickly fused and Garnet took Jasper out. But it was too late. You had already retreated inside your gem and… and it was cracked. It was cracked so badly that it was almost split in two. I carefully carried you back to the temple where I've been trying to slowly heal your gem every day." Rose finished her explanation and stared at the smaller gem.

She'd grown bigger. Looked more mature.

Pearl looked away and didn't say anything. Rose's eyebrows knitted in concern.

"Please say something." The pink haired gem begged.

Pearl looked back at her, meeting her eyes. She swallowed hard then asked, "Did we win?" Rose frowned in confusion then her eye lit up in excitement.

"Oh yes! Yes Pearl, we did! We defeated homeworld. They won't be coming back to this beautiful planet anytime soon."

Pearl smiled at Rose's happiness.

"I'm glad." She simply stated. And she was. She felt Rose squeeze her hand and she looked into concerned dark eyes.

"Talk to me?" she asked. Pearl sighed and looked to the side.

"Do you regret it? Rebelling against homeworld? The war? Not being able to go back home?"

Rose looked away too before turning back to Pearl.

"No. Never. Not for a second. When I walk outside and see the life blooming all around me, everything from the birds chirping their songs, to the plants flourishing in the forest… I know I made the right choice. And the humans! They're so entertaining! And they show so much promise Pearl. They're young, and naïve, and angry, and misguided, but they deserve a chance to grow. To live. To love."

Pearl nodded her head in understanding.

"…And homeworld, do you miss it?" she asked. Rose thought about it for a second before shaking her head.

"No. There are aspects about it that I miss. We had the best festivals. But earth feels like home." She then paused and worriedly bit her bottom lip. "Why? Do _you_ miss homeworld? Are you thinking of retuning now that you've helped me win the war?"

Pearl chuckled. Of course she missed homeworld. She missed their multicolored sky. She missed their oceans. She missed her old home, the one where it was only her and Rose. She missed just about everything about homeworld. But looking at the expression of sadness and hope she found on the pink gem's face she shook her head no.

"No of course not. Why would I ever want to go home if you're here?" she asked. The thought of her ever leaving Rose behind was ridiculous.

Rose's eyes lit up with stars.

"My Pearl…" she responded, placing a hand of Pearl's pale skin. Pearl blushed and looked up at the gentle gem.

"You're wonderful…"

Rose chuckled.

"And you're everything." She smiled before leaning in and placing a light kiss on the blushing gem's cheek. Their faces continued to linger close as they stared into each other eyes. Pearl closed hers for a second, gathering her courage.

' _It's now or never…'_ she thought as she closed the gap between them. Their lips met in a gentle embrace. Rose made a little sound of surprise before closing her eyes and melting into the kiss. Pearl laced thin fingers into the curly pink hair of Rose Quartz, bringing the larger gem closer. They continued to kiss for what felt like days. Finally the embrace was broken and the two pulled away, staring into each other's eyes smiling. Rose then laid her forehead against the cool gem on Pearl's.

"I was wondering how long it was going to take you to do that. Sapphire had you at a millennia and Ruby said never." Rose giggled.

Pearl stuttered and stammered, clearly flustered and at a lost for what to say. She was saved a response when Rose leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to her lips.

"I'm glad you finally did." She said in a low voice, eyes sparkling.

Pearl smiled back and was about to respond when they heard giggling coming from the doorway. Ruby and Sapphire where hiding, trying to discreetly watch the whole thing. Pearl rolled her eyes and frowned while Rose brought a hand up to her mouth and giggled.

"How long have you two been hiding there?" Rose asked with a smile.

Ruby and Sapphire looked guilty before Sapphire finally spoke up, coming all the way into the room. They ran to Rose's bed and hopped on with the other two gems.

"Not long at all…" she responded, trailing off.

"Just long enough to know we both lost the bet. Saph was just a few hundred years off." Ruby added nonchalantly. Sapphire elbowed her and she grimaced in pain.

Rose laughed at the two while Pearl sat with her arms folded.

"Sorry." They both said in unison. Rose smiled kindly at them.

"It's quite alright. Hey, why don't we go in the kitchen and make your favorite meal, we'll give Pearl a little more time to rest. Hmm?" Both the small gems lit up and nodded vigorously.

"Can Garnet help?" They asked, hands never leaving the other's.

"Why of course. It's always a pleasure to have Garnet around."

The two beamed and happily jumped off the bed. They spun around together, laughing and in seconds they were the 7 ½ foot tall fusion. Garnet straightened her sunglasses before pointing her thumb towards the door.

"I'm going to go start on the food." She said in her serious British accent. Rose nodded. "Ok, I'll be in there in a second."

Garnet nodded once then disappeared through the door. Rose looked back at Pearl with a bright smile, shaking her head. "Mark my words, someday those two are going to stay fused forever." She laughed.

Pearl smiled. She loved the sound of Rose's laugh. She could listen to it forever. The pink gem clasped her hand around Pearl's, bringing her out of her thoughts.

"Thank you my dear Pearl for protecting me. For being by my side. For loving me."

Pearl brought Rose's hand to her lips, kissing it lightly. "I'd do it all again if I had to. It was my pleasure serving you, my liege."

Rose smiled and gripped her hand tighter. "My brave knight. My Pearl."

 **AN: So, if you've been to my tumblr lately, you'll know my newest obsession along with Frozen is now Steven Universe. I live, breath and sustain my life force off of it. And one thing I've noticed is there's not enough mutual Pearl/Rose fics out there! Like wtf?! It's always Pearl pinning after Rose in an unrequited love. Why do you all like to break mine and Pearl's hearts over and over again? XD If you guys don't think Rose had feelings for Pearl too then you definitely need to watch the show closer! I think possibly they had something before Greg, even if it was just on a physical or emotional level. I think her love of humans won out in the end though, that's why she ended up with Greg. But that fusion dance? And how forward Pearl is with her feelings? Rose at least had to be aware! Plus come on, I never refer to my friends as, 'My Jane' or 'My John'. Really? Ugh! Bottom line, WE NEED MORE MUTUAL FEELING PEROSE UP IN HERE! I'll be writing more fluffly Prose in between updating my other stories! Maybe I'll turn this from a one shot, to a series of one shots based on different Perose Prompts? What do you think?**

 **Hope you enjoyed! If you have some ideas, or some Perose prompts for the pot that you'd like to read just review or PM!**

 _ **Stay Frosty,**_

 _ **~ The Duchess of Arendelle**_


End file.
